Febrero 14
by Angie Crowe
Summary: La vida los separó una vez pero ahora les da una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos ¿Sabrán aprovecharla? ¿La dejaran pasar? ¿Ella lo seguirá queriendo tanto como antes? ¿Se darán por vencidos sin luchar? L-J ONE SHOT SONG FIC! (Apesto haciendo Summarys...


**Disclaimer: **La canción pertenece a Alberto Plaza y se llama "Febrero 14". Los personajes y demás cosas que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling. De este Song Fic no se ha hecho dinero ni ningún tipo de beneficio, lo hago por el puro gusto de escribir.

Desde ya, gracias por leerlo y si se animan, dejen reviews.

Dedico esta historia a mi amiga Carlita por estar siempre ahí y por facilitarme los mp3 para refrescarme la inspiración, tan escasa últimamente, y por facilitarme el poema que James le envía a Lily.

**

* * *

**

**Febrero 14**

* * *

Era de noche y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba el jardín de una manera hermosa, haciendo destacar aún más sus ojos verde esmeralda. Los ojos de Lily eran hermosos, y en ese momento estaban fijados en James quien se acercó para…

TIC TIC TIC TIC

Un brazo asomó por entre el revoltijo de colchas para frenar el despertador y tomar los lentes de encima de la mesita de noche mientras que con el otro se quitaba las colchas del rostro.

-Hasta que despiertas _Bello Durmiente_- bromeó ingresando al cuarto y comiendo un bollo de pan en el camino.

-Espero que a tiempo para que me hayas dejado algo que desayunar, Padfoot- comentó mientras estiraba los brazos.

¿Qué estás insinuando, Jamsie¿Acaso me veo gordo- preguntó con aire preocupado mientras comía el último trozo de pan y se erguía para mostrarle a James que su cuerpo seguía tan atlético como siempre.

-Sí, justo ahí- comentó, _señalando_ con la almohada el abdomen de su amigo mientras se paraba en la cama. A continuación salió corriendo hacia la cocina, eso era lo que necesitaba. Distraerse para no pensar en ella.

Luego de desayunar por primera vez, y segunda en el caso de Sirius, ambos salieron al jardín escobas al hombro. James observó, cabizbajo y abatido, hacia donde había estado con Lily. Hacia dos años la había tenido allí, sólo para él, y ambos habían dicho quererse. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Quizá había sido un iluso al creerle, ya hasta de eso dudaba. Las palmadas en la espalda de su mejor amigo lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Vamos James, perderemos el mejor horario- le sonrió.

-Gracias amigo, no sé que haría sin ti-

-Aburrirte, eso seguro- comentó con toda la seriedad posible, risueño, antes de comenzar a jugar carreras al descampado para practicar Quidditch.

_Febrero 14 luna en el jardín  
hoy sueltan sus besos los amantes  
yo guardo los míos tú no estás aquí  
te extraño, no soy el mismo de antes_

James estaba de guardián mientras que Sirius se daba aires de excelente cazador.

-Prongs, amigo¡estás ido- reclamó, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

"¿Por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarla¡Cómo se la extraña! Son tantas las ganas de verla y, sin embargo, no puedo. No lo resistiría… Si la viera"–AUCH! SIRIUS- se sobó el brazo, la Quaffle le había dado _accidentalmente_.

-Ups- se disculpó Padfoot con una gran sonrisa que denotaba inocencia infantil.

-Será mejor que vayamos volviendo… En cualquier momento será hora del almuerzo-

Los señores Potter se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando los jóvenes llegaron y, luego de arreglarse un poco, bajaron a comer.

-Los estábamos esperando- anunció su madre con una sonrisa mientras un elfo hacía su aparición con la comida.

James ya no prestaba atención, estaba ausente, recordando cuando había llevado a Lily a conocer a sus padres. Su madre había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras. Mientras tanto Sirius y el Sr. Potter se sumieron en una charla sobre Quidditch y el próximo campeonato, debatiendo las oportunidades que tenía el Puddlemere United de ganar frente a los Falmouth Falcons y la Sra. Potter manifestaba su interés por los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

_En vez de habitar el paraíso  
recuerdos es todo lo que tengo  
quien sabe si aún dura el hechizo  
quien sabe si tú me estás pensando_

Nuevamente en la habitación estaban cada uno tumbado en una cama, conversando.

-Sirius, ya deberías haberte ido…- comentó, serio.

¿Acaso me estás echando- preguntó, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Sabes perfectamente que no, eres como un hermano para mí, y justamente por eso es que te prohíbo que dejes plantada a Sara, yo estaré bien-

Ante eso él no tuvo más remedio que asentir, su amigo sabía perfectamente por qué él insistía tanto.

"Han pasado dos años y aún no la olvida… Debo hacer algo"

Se despidió con un abrazo y un –Cuídate hermano- antes de desaparecerse para ir a su apartamento.

El morocho de pelo alborotado una vez lo vio desaparecer se giró y sacó un portarretratos de la mesa de noche, allí observaba a una feliz y joven pareja entre la nieve del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

"¿Tú ya me habrás olvidado?" beso la fotografía y se sumió en un sueño liviano, estrechándola contra sí.

_Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas  
como las olas  
vienes y después te vas_

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que su ligero descanso se viera interrumpido por Remus y Peter quienes por diferentes razones habían ido a visitar a su amigo.

¡Moony¡Wormtail¿Cómo están- los recibió lo más animado posible. Se alegraba de ver a sus amigos, a aquellos que siempre habían estado cuando los había necesitado.

-Venimos de pasear por el lado muggle, no imaginas la cursilería que han hecho por las calles ¡San Valentín no es más que una fiesta comercial- refunfuñó Pettigrew, sin notar cuan profundo estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Lupin, más rápido, se apresuró a sugerir jugar una partida de Snap explosivo y James le agradeció aquello profundamente. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era recordar que era San Valentín, que estaba solo y con la ilusión de que ella regresara algún día.

Luego de varias partidas entre charlas y bromas Peter se despidió porque su abuela lo esperaba. En cambio Remus se quedó a hacerle compañía y pronto se les unió Sirius.

-No más Snap para ustedes, mis amigos- comentó con alegría y una tarjeta en mano –Vamos o se nos hará tarde-

¿Tarde¿Para qué- preguntó Prongs, extrañado.

¿Qué estás tramando, Padfoot-

-Eso lo sabrán más tarde¡ahora a preparase o los convertiré en ranas- amenazó con una gran sonrisa mientras los empujaba suavemente por la espalda hacia el ropero de James.

Ambos obedecieron en silencio y preguntándose que locura estaría tramando su amigo para aquella noche.

-Eso no es indicado para una fiesta, vamos, ponte otra cosa-

¿Una fiesta- repitieron a dúo.

-Pues claro, miren- y les tendió la tarjeta donde sólo se podía leer Febrero 14, 20:00 hs.

Luego de convencerlos, siendo Potter el último en ceder, salieron al exterior.

-Somos muchos para tu moto, mejor aparecernos-

-Bien pensado, Remsie-

A continuación aparecieron en Hogsmeade donde podía verse mucha agitación por las calles y un numeroso grupo de gente agrupado en la plazoleta. Sirius sonreía a sus amigos mientras tiraba del brazo de James para hacerlo avanzar mientras que Remus observaba a los lados y avanzaba tras ellos.

¡Chicas, aquí están los Merodeadores- gritó una, presidenta del club de fans en sus tiempos de escolar. Fue cuestión de momentos para que varias chicas se agruparan alrededor de ellos.

Sirius disfrutaba de las adulaciones y dedicaba sonrisas a diestra y siniestra mientras que Remus se conservaba más taciturno, limitándose a saludar a sus antiguas compañeras y con la intención de seguir de largo. James, ausente a todo aquello, seguía con aquel sentimiento de soledad y apenas sonriendo a todas las que lo saludaban. En el colegio habían llegado a acostumbrarse a aquello pero el estar rodeado de admiradoras sólo aumentaba el vacío dentro de él, recordando el odio que les tenía ella.

_Febrero 14 llueve soledad  
con pena me miran las estrellas  
yo sigo soñando que regresarás  
sentada en las faldas de una de ellas_

Atraída por aquel grito no demoró en llegar Sara quien sacó a Sirius de un tirón de oreja de entre las chicas y se lo llevó mientras que los otros dos merodeadores, aprovechando la distracción de turno, se escabullían hacia un lugar un poco menos céntrico entre la multitud.

-Moony¿crees que… que ella… esté aquí- preguntó, evidentemente nervioso.

-No lo sé Prongs, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la fiesta… o al menos no me lo dijo-

Ahí estaba Remus, uno de sus grandes amigos. El único nexo que lo mantenía al tanto de Lily, en realidad él no solía decir mucho, limitándose a informar que se encontraba bien y, cuando James preguntaba, si estaba soltera o saliendo con alguien, lo que él no había hecho más que en dos ocasiones por temor a la respuesta. Él no solía contar mucho más allá de eso, también debía su fidelidad a la pelirroja. Ella confiaba en él y él no pensaba traicionar eso.

-Y hablando de Roma…- Padfoot hizo su aparición con una bebida en mano mientras que con la que tenía libre señalaba hacia una cabellera pelirroja, no hacia falta probarla para saber que era, bastaba con el olor y el comentario para deducir que se trataba de ron.

Inmediatamente James se giró para verla aunque sin éxito, ya se había ido, y Remus luchaba con su amigo para quitarle la bebida.

_Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas  
como las olas  
vienes y después te vas_

James comenzó a caminar hacia donde había señalado Sirius seguido por sus amigos (Remus arrastraba a Sirius tras él para que no se fuera en busca de más ron y tratando de detener a James) pero no hubo caso. De pronto vio una pelirroja y corrió hasta ella, tocándole el hombro y dispuesto a hablarle.

¿Te conozco- preguntó la muchacha, volteándose a verlo.

-Eh, no disculpa, te confundí con otra persona…-

Y así pasó un buen rato acercándose a cuanta pelirroja y larga cabellera veía sin éxito (por suerte sólo fueron 2 personas más) hasta toparse con un puesto improvisado para la fecha donde se ofrecían por 5 knuts a permitirte enviar una carta o poema hecho por ti mismo a tu enamorada/o o por 25 knuts un poema inventado por un experto en el tema exclusivamente para él o ella, siempre a través de unos cupidos improvisados y bastante pequeñitos. Sacó rápidamente el dinero y lo dejó en la mesa mientras cogía los elementos necesarios y escribía en un momento de inspiración todo lo que sentía, probablemente lo había visto en otro lado ya, eso no le importaba en aquel momento. Era más importante la necesidad de comunicarse con ella y decirle lo que sentía que cualquier otra cosa, incluso el miedo al ridículo y el rechazo. Entregó el mensaje al duendecillo y le indicó que eso era para Lilian Evans.

_Febrero 14, tú, San Valentín  
ayúdame y dile que la quiero  
encuentra una forma de traerla aquí  
no ves que de amor yo ya me muero_

-No puedo quedarme aquí, debo irme- le comunicó Lily a su amiga, detrás de Las Tres Escobas.

¡Lily! No puedes vivir huyendo de él, debes enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad. Comenzar una nueva vida- respondió la castaña, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a verla.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo cuando un duendecillo se frenó entre ambas y aguardó a que tomaran el pergamino que llevaba. Karen iba a tomarlo pero el duendecillo negó, acercándose a Lily quien, incrédula, lo recibió.

_Cuando leas estas líneas,_

_probablemente yo esté aquí_

_pensando en ti…_

_como lo hago tan a menudo._

_Probablemente yo esté sonriendo_

_con esa sonrisa que viene a mis labios_

_cuando pienso en ti. _

_J.P._

¡Te prohíbo irte¡Seguiremos al engendro¡Quizá nos lleve con él- comentó señalando al mini cupido.

Dicho y hecho, Karen arrastró a Lily tras el mensajerito quien regresó al puesto de donde había salido y donde se encontraba James y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la empujó hacia él con todo el cariño posible en una situación así.

¿James…- se mordía el labio inferior y las ganas de salir corriendo eran increíbles. No podía hacer lo que Karen pretendía de ella.

_Enamorado de tus besos  
enamorado de ti hasta los huesos  
desesperado porque estás lejos  
como las olas  
como las olas  
vienes y después_

Se dio vuelta y la vio, estaba hermosa, como siempre, y se quedó aguardando sus palabras aunque creía no necesitarlas.

"Ella aún me quiere, sino no habría venido"

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte James pero...-

Justo pasaban por ahí Sirius con una botella y Remus corriendo tras él para que la soltara y sucedió lo inevitable… Lily perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar a los brazos de James, y fue en ese momento cuando todo lo que había alrededor desapareció para ellos. Él la besó con ternura y ella se dejó besar para luego separarse lentamente con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-James, yo… no puedo… estoy saliendo con alguien… Lo siento- se soltó y comenzó a irse.

Él, impactado por la noticia no atinó a seguirla sino que se quedó observando como se alejaba. Como perdía a la chica de sus sueños… otra vez.

_Como las olas  
vienes y después  
te vas._

"Aún me quiere, pude sentirlo" se quedó pensando mientras en su interior renacían esas fuerzas de luchar por ella. Saber que no todo estaba perdido. No le importaba si sólo había sido imaginación suya, lo intentaría. Recorrería sol, tierra y mar y más de hacer falta por volver a verla y comprobar si era cierto lo que creía. Él la seguiría amando, porque amores como esos, jamás se olvidan. Y ella también sabía de eso.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya que están por aquí ¿Qué tal un review? Me gustaría saber que les pareció. 

Saludos desde Argentina

Angie Crowe


End file.
